Don't Forget By Demi Lovato
by NeverEndingImagination1210
Summary: This is a songfic about Zarter. Read it and review.


_**Don't Forget**_

A song by Demi Lovato

**I do not own The Kane Chronicles or Don't forget. I only own the plot.**

**Listen to Don't forget by Demi Lovato while reading this it will give you the feeling to this story.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I just stayed on my bed for days. Not moving. Not changing. Her words kept repeating themselves in my head. The words that hurt me so deeply causing me to stay in this frozen state.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Carter that wasn't me! It was a shabti!" Zia yelled_

_" I don't believe that! I saw the shabti share memories with you! That shabti was pretty much you so you can not say that those memories were not your own!" I yelled back._

_"Carter there wasn't and there isn't something between us! Get that through your head!"_

_" I say that there is and that there was! I'm not going to forget the feelings I have for you Zia!"_

_"I don't have feelings for you Carter! So just forget the idea of 'us'! It's never going to happen!"_

_With that she left my room. Leaving me in this frozen state._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

My door opened and I saw Sadie standing there. She came over to me. Her iPod in her hand. She grabbed her headphones and placed them over my ears. She connected them to her iPod.

"When your done listening. I'll be in my room waiting." Sadie told me. She left closing the door behind her.

I stared at the iPod and pressed play. Music came on and a girl started to sing.

_**Did you forget that I was even alive**_

_**Did you forget everything we ever had**_

_**Did you forget, did you forget about me**_

I haven't seen Zia for days. I refused to believe that those were her shabti's memories not hers. Did she just thought those memories were nothing. Did she simply just forget about me.

_**Did you regret ever standing by my side**_

_**Did you forget we were feeling inside**_

_**Now I'm left to forget about us**_

Did Zia ever regret the memories of us? Did she regret her feelings? Her words came to my head and here I am trying to forget about her.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it**_

_**So now I guess this is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret ever holding my hand**_

_**Never again, please don't forget, don't forget**_

Zia had decided not to love me. We used to be so carefree with each other. As the girl put it _our love is like a song, you can't forget it._ I couldn't forget what I felt for Zia. But could she?

_**We had it all, we were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love, than we were before**_

_**I won't forget, I won't forget about us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it **_

_**Somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all**_

I believed that once I found Zia we were going to be happy. Fall in endless love. I won't forget my feelings for her. She decided not to love me. I felt so sure with her around. I couldn't forget about her. But she didn't love me. And I was just torn. I couldn't forget my feelings. But she couldn't return those feelings with her own. I felt worthless. I couldn't forget anything related to her.

_**And at last all the pictures have been burned**_

_**And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned**_

_**I won't forget, please don't forget us**_

_**Somewhere we went wrong**_

_**Our love is like a song but you won't sing along**_

_**You've forgotten about us**_

_**Don't forget**_

My memories of her was something in the past. It was something that I've lived through. I won't forget what I felt and thought. But I could live through it. She decided that she didn't like me. I thought we had something but she didn't. She forget about me. I accepted that but part of me hoped she didn't forget of me.

The song ended. And I felt a burden lift off of me. I got up for the first time in days. I left my room and went next door to Sadie's. I opened her door and there she was. Waiting for me on her bed. She patted the spot next to her and I sat next to her. I gave her her iPod back. She took it and put it on her bedside table.

"Thank you. You helped me get pass this." I whispered

"Your welcome. Are you sure you passed this?" She whispered back

"Positive. I feel like myself again."

"Good. Now lets go teach some kids about magic."

With that we left and went to our separate classrooms. Finally I got past this. I smiled. And I felt myself happy.

I moved on.

**Please review this is my first TKC fanfic. It only takes a few minutes to review. Please! **


End file.
